


meet me on earth

by snugglytyler



Series: alien!tyler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, alien!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: tyler is an alien who abducts josh, only to befriend him and decide to live with him on earth.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: alien!tyler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	meet me on earth

Everything felt fuzzy. Josh groaned, feeling as though his own body was weighing him down. There was some kind of whirring and buzzing sound, almost sounding like he was on an airplane or something. What...? This couldn’t be right. The last thing he remembers is getting home from work and then... everything going dark. He felt metal underneath his fingertips which were resting at his sides as he slowly opened his eyes, quickly closing them and hissing when all he could see was a bright light. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” An unfamiliar voice echoed against the walls. 

“Wha—?” Josh croaked, attempting to open his eyes again. This time he blinked a few times to try and get his eyes used to the light, and soon his eyes started to focus on the room he was in — which he definitely did not recognize. He tried to sit up, but found he could not. There were straps across his arms, waist, and legs keeping him on a metal table. Of course, his heart started to race at this as he whipped his head around to see where he was. There was a high ceiling and white walls — the design of the whole room looked pretty futuristic. Was he in some sort of weird hospital?

“Who are you? Where am I?” Josh asked hesitantly after he couldn’t find a face to match the voice that had spoken to him.

There was a laugh that sounded somewhat close, and Josh now figured the person must be hiding behind a tall shelf that was in front of the metal table. “Well, this is going to sound a little insane to you, but you’re on my spaceship. I live on a planet a few galaxies away and I have a job to bring humans on earth up here to study them and their behavior.”

Josh was silent for a while as he processed this. What the hell?! This had to be a weird prank... okay, he’s a huge space nerd, but this is impossible! Sure, he believes aliens exist, but this person clearly was no alien. “Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you showing me your face? And how come you speak perfect English?”

The voice sighed. “Like I said, on my planet we study humans a lot. We learn about you in school and such. And with my job I’m required to speak every earth language.” He paused for a few seconds before speaking again. “Are you sure you’re ready to see me? You’re going to freak out,” he laughed softly. Not in a mean way, that was clear... he just sounded... playful?

“Yes, I’m ready,” Josh told him, though he didn’t sound sure at all. “How bad can it be?”

The voice didn’t say anything in response, instead remaining quiet for a few moments until there was the sound of shifting movements. A figure walked out from behind the shelf slowly, leaving Josh as white as a ghost as his eyes widened at the... _actual_ alien’s appearance. 

The alien was tall, though didn’t look like he could be that much taller than Josh himself. He was slender, and his skin was a bright shade of pink — it even looked like it glistened. What was it, alien goo? Alien slime? Gross. Overall he had a similar figure to a human, though his front was entirely flat (no nipples/chest area could be determined, and definitely no belly button or... private area). He had long, thin fingers and his feet seemed average — but no toes. Josh just continued to look him up and down, finally taking a decent look at the creature’s face. 

It was a sight, to say the least. He had huge eyes that you might expect from a stereotypical alien, and they just looked to be pure black with no signs of pupils or white. His nose was tiny, a bridge hardly noticeable and just two nostrils below. His mouth was a thin line, pulled in between his teeth, almost as if he was nervous. And lastly he had two small antennas sticking out of the top of his head, twitching and swaying every few seconds. 

Now that Josh had processed his appearance and realized he indeed had just been abducted by an alien, what else was there left to do but scream? So he did just that. Loudly. “Oh my god, please don’t hurt me! What the fuck are you gonna do with me?!”

The alien squeaked in response and immediately covered his ears at how loud Josh was being — well, he didn’t really have ears, just two small holes where human ears would be. “Calm down! Please, just be quiet,” he sighed, staying a safe distance from Josh as to not scare him more. 

So Josh listened and just swallowed tightly, not wanting to do the wrong thing and make the alien angry. Though with each passing second the creature just seemed... pretty chill. Josh thinks it has to be some kind of trick. “S-sorry... just... seriously, what are you going to do with me?” He repeated, much quieter this time. 

“Study you,” the pink alien stated simply. “That’s all my job is for. I ask you questions about your life, you answer them, and then I return you safely to your home.”

Josh stared at him. What? “That’s... it? You’re not gonna kill me?”

“Nope.”

“Then why am I tied up?”

“Because humans always freak out at first and we don’t want them to hurt themselves by running around the ship,” the alien responded kindly. 

Huh. In Josh’s wildest dreams, he always thought this would be way scarier and more deadly. “Oh. So... can you untie me then?” He questioned, not really expecting him to actually do it, but it was worth a shot. 

But much to Josh’s surprise, the alien shrugged and nodded. “Sure, as long as you promise not to touch anything. The controls to the ship are very sensitive and I would rather you not send us into a black hole.”

Josh found himself laughing at that. He was a little high on adrenaline, and in his mind this could all just be a dream, right? Maybe a hallucination! “Alright, I promise.”

That was all the alien needed to hear before he went and undid the straps, even giving Josh a hand to hop off the table. But Josh politely declined the offer, giving a rather disgusted look at the slimy hand. 

The alien just nodded in understanding, looking rather sheepish as he stood in front of Josh. “So, I guess first thing’s first. What’s your name?”

“Joshua, but I go by Josh,” the curly-haired man answered as he looked around in curiosity now, walking around cautiously and keeping his hands to himself. “How about you?”

The alien followed Josh’s movements, though he wasn’t overbearing and was trusting in giving Josh some space as he looked around. “My name is Tyler,” he answered. 

Josh snorted and turned back around to look at him. “Do you go by that just so humans understand? Come on, what’s your real name?”

The alien frowned. “That is my real name. On my planet we are trying to bring in some human culture, and some years ago we started introducing human names. It’s what my parents named me.”

Josh’s face softened, and he found himself smiling. “Oh — wow, that’s actually super cool. I like that name.” He turned back to keep exploring then, eventually coming up to the control room, which was the main part of the ship. And there was a huge window at the front and sides, showing all of the stars and the moon — and of course earth was directly at the center of the view. “Wow,” he breathed in amazement. “We’re in space!”

Tyler giggled and shook his head. “I already told you that. Did you not believe me?” 

“Well, I mean, I did after looking at you, but seriously! This view is insane, I never thought I’d see something like this in my life!”

Tyler could tell he was excited, so he let Josh have a few moments as he stared out of the windows like a little kid, wanting to see everything that he could and really taking in the scene. 

He did that for about 15 minutes until Josh started to calm down, though he still had a huge grin on his face and just began to look around the ship again. Tyler awkwardly stood next to him again, deciding to continue his research. “So... what do you do for a living?”

Josh blinked in surprise, somewhat forgetting for a moment why he was actually here. “I, uh, I work at a music store. We sell instruments, CDs, vinyls, that kind of stuff.”

Tyler nodded as Josh spoke. “What are CDs and vinyls?” He tilted his head as he asked. 

Josh copied his movement with a small smile. “Hm, you don’t know? Well, it’s kind of just music copied onto these discs and you play them on certain objects to listen to them. We don’t sell much of them anymore, most people stream nowadays.”

“Stream,” Tyler repeated as he squinted his eyes, thinking hard about it. He clearly didn’t understand. 

Josh just laughed softly. “It is confusing, isn’t it? Does this research stuff ever get boring? Do you guys ever think about just studying humans actually on earth, like... amongst them? Surely you can turn yourself invisible or something, right?”

“To tell you the truth, this is actually my first day on the job,” Tyler admitted. “I just finished my training, so I’m very new to actually taking in the research. It’s okay, I guess,” he shrugged. “It’s not very interesting just talking like this, but humans and earth fascinate me in general.” And then he giggled, “No, we can’t turn ourselves invisible. Where did you hear that? But we actually can morph into different living beings.”

Josh’s eyes widened at that. “Woah, seriously? So, like, you could theoretically turn into a human?”

Tyler nodded. “Theoretically, yes. Why?”

Josh grinned. “So why don’t you then? You could come on earth and study things up close and personal!”

Tyler thought about it for a few moments, shifting on his feet back and forth. “Um... I mean, that would be awesome,” he smiled back. “But nobody on my planet has ever done that, so we don’t have like a base there or anything. I wouldn’t have anywhere to stay and I don’t know anyone, so it would be impossible,” he added sadly, his smile now gone. 

Josh rolled his eyes. “Silly, you can stay with me! At least for a little bit,” he told the alien. Maybe he’s getting in a little over his head, but... come on! How cool would it be to have a friend that’s an alien! From what he could tell Tyler seemed super nice — you know, apart from the abducting him thing. But he was going to bring him back anyway!

“Are you serious?” Tyler stared at him with wide eyes. “No, you don’t have to do that,” he shook his head. 

“I’m 100% serious. Just try it out for a few days!”

Tyler couldn’t contain the big grin that came over his face then. “Okay! Wow... thank you, Joshua. I guess I better human it up then,” he snorted, looking like he was trying to concentrate. 

And within seconds his pink slimy self was gone, replaced by — in Josh’s opinion — a very handsome human. He had a fluffy tuff of brown hair and pretty brown eyes, along with a cute nose and full lips — drastic difference from his alien appearance. 

And oh! He was very much naked. Tyler burst out laughing as he looked down at himself, pointing to his front. “What is this?” He giggled as he bounced up and down, finding it hilarious. 

Josh rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh my god, you’re so immature. It’s... it’s a penis, okay?”

Tyler still didn’t understand, but he just rolled his eyes right back and walked across the room to see himself in a mirror he had hanging on the wall. And this time it was his turn to scream. “Ahh! Ew, I’m hideous,” he screeched, poking his cheeks and pulling at his hair with a frown. 

Josh stared at him, completely dumbfounded. “Are you kidding?! You’re super hot! What, do you think I’m ugly too?” He huffed. 

Tyler turned around with a pout. “Yes.”

Josh glared at him, but eventually smiled. “Whatever. You’re not so pretty yourself when you’re all pink and slimy,” he teased. Aliens were ridiculous, he decided. “Now can we please get going? I was just about to take my dog out when you very rudely abducted me. He probably has to pee so bad.”

Tyler gasped as he walked over to the control panel. “You have a dog?!” He gestured to a seat next to him so Josh could sit down while he drove. 

“I do! His name is Jim and he’s a total sweetheart. You’ll love him,” Josh said as he sat down, admiring the way Tyler was flying this thing. The technology was incredible — it felt so smooth and easy, it barely felt like they were moving. 

“I can’t wait. I’ve always wanted to meet a dog. We learned about them in school and I was obsessed at looking at the few pictures we have of them,” Tyler smiled. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Josh’s. The curly-haired human once again complimented Tyler’s planet’s technology. It was super fast, and even as they got closer Tyler started to shrink the ship down a lot so he could easily land it in Josh’s backyard. If any of his neighbors were to see, it would just look like an odd simulator contraption type thing. Nothing too out of the ordinary. 

Tyler let Josh get out of the ship first, and he shortly followed. He then closed up the entrance and pressed a button to shrink it down even further, to the point where it was handheld and just looked like a child’s toy. 

“Handy,” Josh chuckled. “Now let’s get you inside before my neighbors see you naked,” he snickered and pulled Tyler in through the sliding door. 

It was now Tyler’s turn to look around in amazement, seeing all of the different colors and furniture. It was nothing like back home. Everything felt warm and... lived in. On Tyler’s planet it was normal to keep everything neat, tidy, and minimalistic. Tyler enjoyed this way more. “This is incredible,” he smiled as he ran his hand over the countertop, setting his ship down on it as well. 

And soon, there was a big ball of fur bounding over to them. Tyler squealed in happiness, bending down and reaching out to pet the dog. “You must be Jim!” He grinned, but all he was met with was a loud bark and snarl. Tyler flinched, quickly looking over at Josh, who was frowning. 

“Hey, that’s not nice!” He scolded the pup. “This is Tyler, he’s a friend. What’s gotten into you, Jim?” He sighed, petting the dog who was accepting it, though was still growling at Tyler. 

The alien sighed. “He probably can smell that I’m not human.” It was understandable. Jim was probably scared and wanted to protect Josh. “Wait, I have an idea!” Tyler announced then. And suddenly, the human version of him was gone, replaced by a beautiful husky. 

Josh laughed loudly. “Wow, you really can morph into anything, eh?” 

It most definitely confused Jim, who had stopped barking and instead whimpered, now hiding behind Josh. Tyler the husky didn’t move any closer and just tried to communicate to Jim through dog senses, quiet barks, and howls that he wasn’t going to hurt him or Josh. 

And Jim seemed to understand, coming closer and sniffing him out a bit more before deciding that, yeah... maybe Tyler was okay. He wagged his tail as the alien morphed back into a human, grinning from ear to ear as the golden retriever now accepted his gentle pets. 

Josh stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “You speak dog too?!”

Tyler shrugged. “I guess so! Oh, Jim also mentioned that he really needs to go outside,” he said quickly because, man, Jim was really pushing that one on Tyler to voice for him. 

This all was so insane to process, but Josh was having a blast getting to know Tyler and see all of the cool stuff he could do. He scrambled to his feet so he could open the sliding door, in which Jim ran outside so he could do his business. 

“I’ll go back to get him in a few minutes,” Josh said as he closed the door again. Jim usually liked to spend some alone time outside at this hour. “In the meantime, follow me.”

Tyler did, staying a few steps behind as Josh showed him around. He pointed out the living room and bathroom, and all that was left was his bedroom. It wasn’t a huge house, but the rooms were spacious and Tyler adored it. 

Soon they were stood in front of Josh’s dresser and he started to hand Tyler things — boxers, a pair of sweatpants, and an old t-shirt. 

Tyler looked over the items in his hands and raised an eyebrow at Josh. “What are these?”

“Clothes. You know, like I have on,” Josh explained, pulling at his own shirt to show him. 

“No, I know that,” Tyler rolled his eyes. “But why are you giving them to me?”

Josh chuckled then. “Well, to put them on, of course! You have a human form, I don’t want to see all that. Humans don’t go around naked.”

Tyler frowned. “But I hate clothes!”

“Well, how do you know if you’ve never tried them?” Josh was amused, feeling as though he was talking to a child. 

“I have. Some beings on my planet do have clothes and wear them — it’s all about preference really. And because my skin is slick, it’s just uncomfortable. Plus, clothes are just constricting in general!”

Josh snorted. “Don’t be such a baby, you’ll get used to it. I’ll tell ya what, I usually sleep shirtless, so I’ll give you that... just at least put the other stuff on, alright?”

Tyler huffed in annoyance, but did as he was told and first put on the boxers followed by the sweatpants. 

Josh smiled sweetly. “See, that wasn’t so hard! Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely beat. I usually go to bed a little later than this, but I think the whole getting abducted thing wiped me out.”

Tyler laughed softly. “No, I get it. I totally agree, I’m absolutely exhausted.”

“Alrighty! Well, I don’t have a guest room, and my couch really isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. Do you mind if we share my bed?”

“I’m cool with it as long as you are,” Tyler answered easily.

“Okay, perfect,” Josh smiled. “I’m just gonna go bring Jim in and wash up. Feel free to get comfy,” he told him before leaving the room. 

Josh returned about twenty minutes later only to find Tyler exactly as he left him, standing silently beside the bed. “Is there something wrong?” He frowned and went over to his dresser, shedding his shirt and jeans. He grabbed a clean pair of shorts and put them on. 

Tyler watched as he did that, almost in a trance. Maybe Josh wasn’t as ugly as he thought before. “No, I just... I don’t know if you have a particular way you like to sleep,” he shrugged. “Like if you prefer a specific side of the bed or... something.”

Josh flashed him a bright smile and went to the opposite side of the bed, climbing under the covers and laying down immediately. “I don’t really have a preference, no. But thank you for asking.” Jim came in the room then and hopped up on the bed too, curling up at Josh’s feet. 

Tyler nodded, smiling a small bit, but he still didn’t move. “Um... am I allowed to change back to myself?” He asked hesitantly. He knew Josh was disgusted by his normal self, and he didn’t want to annoy him. Plus, the fabrics on Josh’s bed seemed way softer than his own back home and of different material, so he didn’t think his regular skin would mix well with it. It would probably be disgusting. 

Josh was thinking the exact same thing. “Oh — um... are you okay just being human for now? Sorry, it’s just... your skin is kinda wet.” He frowned because he truly felt bad for making Tyler stay human when he didn’t want to. 

Tyler just nodded his head in agreement, finally climbing into bed then and settling under the covers. “No, I totally understand! That’s why I asked. I’m okay for now,” he smiled and looked over at Josh. 

Josh smiled back. “Okay. We’ll figure out better arrangements later,” he promised. 

“Perfect,” Tyler sighed sleepily, his eyelids noticeably heavy. “Thank you for giving me the chance to be here, Josh. I’m already having a blast.”

“Not a problem, I enjoy your company. Even if this whole thing is strange, I already consider you a friend.”

“Friend?” Tyler repeated, sounding hopeful. “I like the sound of that.”

Josh chuckled lightly, growing more tired himself. “Goodnight, Tyler. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Joshua.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! decided to give this series a go and see what happens. open to any requests for this au!


End file.
